wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody Rhodes
WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 1 in. |weight = 216 lbs. |from = Charlotte, North Carolina |signature = Cross Rhodes |first = WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Cody Rhodes is a WWE Superstar who is obsessed with his looks, for better or for worse. He is a downloadable character in WWE All Stars as part of the American Dream Pack along with his father, "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes. He is classed as a Brawler. Biography :As the son of WWE Hall of Famer the "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, Cody Rhodes grew up admiring his father and watching him capture the imagination of wrestling fans worldwide. Now Cody is ready to carry on his father's legacy while carving out one of his own in WWE. Cody's road to success started when he teamed with Hardcore Holly, as the two captured the World Tag Team Championship in 2007. :Besides being the son of "the son of a plumber," Cody seems like he was destined for the squared circle. He had a stellar high school wrestling career, winning major tournaments before signing a deal with Ohio Valley Wrestling, WWE's developmental territory. While training for his debut on the big stage, Cody was honored when his father asked him to help induct him into the WWE Hall of Fame. It was a highly emotional night for father and son, who are extremely close. :"He and I, we're like best friends, we're really close," Cody told WWE.com at the time. "So for us to be together -- if ultimately he were to say, ‘I don't want anything further to do with pro wrestling,' this would be a wonderful way to cap it off." :Now, with his father watching on, Cody Rhodes is thrilled to have an opportunity in WWE and show the WWE Universe that the legacy of the Dream lives on. The second-generation Superstar has already won championship gold twice, the first time obtaining the World Tag Team Championship with partner Hardcore Holly, and the second time turning on Holly with new partner and fellow wrestling scion, Ted DiBiase, to win the title again at Night of Champions. :The duo would also look to another Superstar, Randy Orton, for guidance. With Orton as their mentor, DiBiase and Rhodes both became a better tag team and fierce singles competitors. However, their allegiance with Orton crumbled and they would end up opposing their former leader. :Along with DiBiase, Cody Rhodes represents a new generation of Superstars that have the genetics, pride and confidence to go the distance. Rhodes has made his intentions clear: to make his own name in WWE, and he doesn't want anyone holding him back. Appearance After being downloaded, Cody Rhodes has one available choice in attire for WWE All Stars, utilizing an all black look from his "Dashing" days. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | | | | |- align="center" | | | | | | | |- align="center" | | | | | | | |- align="center" | | | | Tag Team (with Drew McIntyre) }} | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | Intercontinental }} | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | Intercontinental }} | | | |- align="center" | | | | Tag Team (with Goldust) }} | | | |} |} External links Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:Downloadable characters Category:Brawlers Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions